How I Wished It Worked
by Happy.Hails
Summary: Oh, how we all wish our lives were fairytales.  Well, sometimes, witches and wizards do, too.  A one-shot.


**A/N: So, this is just a short little one-shot about the day Charlie Weasley and the Gryffindor quidditch team won the house cup. It's also a story about how absolutely oblivious guys can be when it comes to girls feelings. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Credit to my lovely friend Natasha for editing! Check out her story, it's epic. It's called Rules and Regulations by Natatat10. Credit also to my lovely sister for the looks of Eliza! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. We had won! For the first time, in a longer time than any of us would care to admit, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. I joined the rest of my house and ran out onto the pitch to where everyone-except Slytherin, who were looking murderous-had gathered to congratulate the team. I pushed my way through the crowd to where Charlie was being swarmed and congratulated by, not just the Gryffindors, but the Ravenclaws <em>and<em> Hufflepuffs as well. I beamed at him, and Charlie, upon seeing me, fought his way through the mass of people to where I was standing.

"Hey! We won! We finally won!" He had a look of indescribable joy on his face. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach when he pulled me into a massive hug.

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered, "Congratulations! You were brilliant, as usual." in his ear. It took all of my will power to keep my voice steady. He pulled away from our hug and grinned at me, and I immediately returned the smile.

I knew how we must've looked to other people. Just two people, two extremely close friends, standing together, quietly, among the cheers and yells and chants, grinning madly at each other; one, tall and male, with flaming red hair and freckles dusted across his … handsome face, the other, a short girl with long, uncontrollably frizzy, untamable dark, mahogany hair and deep gret eyes. In a perfect world, this is where the boy would realize that this girl is what he had been searching for; the girl of his dreams, the girl who he loved, but never noticed before. In a fairytale, this was where the boy would lean down, and they would share their first, but definitely not last, kiss. It would be the kiss the girl had been waiting for since day one, and all of their friends would say "Finally!" because, the girl and the boy would finally be together, and they would always be together and make each other happy and care for each other.

I knew, though, that this is not how reality worked. Disappointment after disappointment had taught me the hard way that my life was _not_ a fairytale. It was _not_ perfect, and Charlie and I would most likely _not_ be sharing the kiss I had hoped for since day one anytime soon. So I knew I was being stupid when dismay coursed through me as Charlie squeezed my hand, turned around and disappeared back into the still-cheering crowd. Naturally, I no longer felt like celebrating. But, knowing Charlie would be upset with me if I ditched early, I stayed on the sidelines and watched as the Cup was passed to him. He held it high, and everyone screamed in glee. Slowly, the pitch got cooler and cooler as night fell, but the celebrations wore on. After what seemed like weeks, Charlie and the team disappeared into the change-rooms, and everyone started making their way back towards the castle. After a few moments the team emerged, and I watched as he searched the departing crowd, and wondered who he was looking for. My heart jumped as his eyes found mine, and he started in my direction.

"Hey! Lize!" The corners of my mouth tilted up at the memory of the nickname he had given me. I walked in his direction, trying not to seem to eager. We met halfway.

"What's up?" I asked him, attempting to look like my heart didn't contract every time he said my name.

"Would you please do me a massive favor?" My heart sank at his words, but I nodded. "I was gonna head down to Hagrid's with some of the guys for a little celebration, and I was wondering if you could pretty please take my Quidditch robes up to the common room for me?"

"Yeah." My voice was quiet and hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Of course, Charlie. What are _friends_ for?" The word "friends" came out sharper than necessary, and I looked away, shielding my face with my hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was soft and concerned. It made me feel even worse. I kept my head down and nodded, but he was unconvinced. "Eliza? Eliza Marie O'Clair, what's wrong? Look at me, Lize." He tipped my head up and I saw the look of confusion in his eyes as they met mine, which I knew were close to tears. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, swallowed, and plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Of course I'm okay, Charlie!" I took his robes out of his hands and gave him a playful push towards Hagrid's. "Go. Have fun! I'll see you later." He grinned at me, one last time, before running down to meet the others. My phony smile slid off my face as I watched them until they were out of sight. With a sigh I turned and walked towards the castle, alone, as usual. I looked down at the robes in my hands, and noticed that there was also a scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch Team sweater, with Weasley on the back in Gold letters, and I suddenly had an idea.

I cocked my head to one side, and contemplated for a moment. Then I pulled on his sweater, and continued up to the castle. Before I stepped through the doors, I pulled my hair into a messy bun so it didn't hide the name on the back of the sweater. Then, I took a moment and made my face blank, so when all the other girls looked at me, and wondered why it was _I_, of all the girls who fawned over Charlie, that got to wear his sweater, I would neither confirm nor deny their suspicions. I knew that I'd probably regret that decision when I had to deal with the questions in the morning, but, for now, I didn't care. Because, I knew the minute I was alone in my dormitory, the tears I had been keeping bottled up would fall freely. Because I knew that Charlie would never feel the way about me that I felt about him. I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, then headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

Because, for just one night, I wanted to pretend that fairytale endings did exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HUZZAH! There, I'm done. Like it? Review, please! I LOVE REVIEWS! =]**


End file.
